


Die As You Wish

by mygodhatesme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Drinking, Drug Use, Gay Bucky Barnes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Murder Husbands, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers, Swearing, Top Steve Rogers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygodhatesme/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: Bucky Barnes is the new intern at one of the biggest record labels. He gets to work with the one and only Steve Rogers the A&R legend but he has other plans for him.~inspired by Kill Your Friends by John Niven





	1. nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry this shit is weird but i got this idea just couldn’t resist my idea to write, it’s a 2 chapter fic and the second chapter will be up in a few days
> 
> also this is unbeta-ed
> 
> love u <3

The sound coming from the speaker was too loud that it was easily heard from ouside the room. The glass surrounding the room was moving along with the music, it was almost scary. A man wearing the suit was sitting on an office chair with his feet up on the desk. He was bopping to the music with his head and his fingers were moving on his thighs. He had his eyes closed, he would see the ceiling if he opened his eyes and his movements didn’t suit his sharp look.

His stubble beard seemed like it didn’t belong there, both his movements and beard didn’t seem to fit for the occasion. A man wearing that suit should’ve been more serious and probably shouldn’t have his feet up on the desk he should be working on. Most people would get the impression of him hating his job when they see him be so reckless during working hours.He loved his job very much, especially the money he earns.

The other employees usually didn’t even approach to his room, it had glass for walls so he could see anything going on in the 13th floor of the building. He loved working at a very tall building, you basically couldn’t see the top floor even with your eyes looking up to the sky.

People working there was used to him being like that, he was one of the few guys working in the department of A&R. He was so lucky to have this job but he didn’t know that because he’s been lucky for his whole life. Most people didn’t even know what A&R means, at least the ones who aren’t in the music industry. A&R stands for Artist & Repertoire, it basically is the part of a record label responsible for finding new artists who are worthy of advertisement. 

He couldn’t even feel his heartbeat with the music that loud. He didn’t hear the sound of his assistant knocking on his door, she would never knock knowing he always has his eyes on the office but she alsa knew when his eyes were closed. It was a very stressful moment for his assistant because he hated being interrupted.

She shyly opened the door, she got in before the younger male standing beside her earlier that moment. He still didn’t notice them, she knew it would be very rude to turn his speaker off but she had to do it. She moved herself to the speaker placed on the table in front of the black leather couch. Pushed the button just before her boss opened his eyes and looked at her directly.

The door was still open. The first thing he did before shouting was putting his feet down and getting up to close the door. Like they couldn’t hear with the door closed, it was a glass door for fuck’s sake! He looked at the taller guy standing right there, his sharp jawline and perfectly shaped lips.

“Mr. Rogers, I can explain.” the assistant said while the man with the suit was still had his eyes on the younger one. He tilted his head as an expression for his assistant to keep talking, it was kind of his signature move. “You didn’t hear me knocking...” he looked at her before interrupting her words. “Not that! Introduce him already so I can go back to acting like these bands are actually good.” 

The taller guy opened his mouth to speak as he saw the assistant being shocked and unable to speak. “I’m the new intern. You can call me for anything, especially if you’re in need of a drink.” he said with a slight smirk.

“He’s the kind of intern I can work with.” he said with a similar smirk. “I’m Bucky.” he showed his hand for Mr. Rogers to shake. “I’m Steve, as you probably know.” Mr. Rogers still had that little smirk. “But I’ll kill you if you ever call me by my first name.” his face suddenly got more serious. 

His assistant was still standing there watching her boss talking to an ordinary intern, she knew exactly why he was doing that, she could feel the sexual tension. “Shall we leave so you keep doing what you’re doing?” his assistant had to leave the room because it was getting annoying.  
“You can, he stays.” Bucky’s smirk got more big, Steve approached to the the small fridge seemed like one of those they had in hotels.He pulled out a bottle of vodka, “I don’t actually need a drink right now but you seem like you do.” 

Bucky was enjoying this too much, Steve thought he was controlling Bucky but damn he was so wrong. “Vodka sounds nice, can I smoke?” Bucky said with his flirty voice while he basically eye fucked his boss. Steve poured some vodka at the bottom of the glass, as he started pouring for Bucky, he took the bottle from his boss’ hand and poured the vodka. Steve’s glass only had vodka at the bottom but Bucky’s was so full that you could easily spill.

“You seemed to dress for the occasion.” Steve said with his most sarcastic voice. “At least I act like how I dress.” as Bucky’s words spilled from his mouth, Steve seemed pleased so they both took a sip from their vodka. “We have a dominant one here, I would enjoy you to show me some time.” Bucky let go of the sarcastic part and he was really serious.

He felt like this guy would be the best at sex and probably is cool with drugs, he knew that it’ll be a long night. “You have no idea.” Bucky said still flirting, he knew Steve would fall into his trap easily.

Steve was the type of guy who thought he was never controlled but actually could be controlled. Bucky loved being in control, both in sex and life. “I should find out, meet me at this club downtown. Paradise, I bet you’ll like it.” Steve said and brought back his smirk.

“I thought the A&R department was having a part for the new signing band Love Actually, am I allowed?” Bucky definitely knew how to do this and knew he was good at is too. “I hated that band!” Steve said, even mentioning that the band annoyed him. “They were signed by one of my three colleagues, Louis.” Bucky tried hard not to smile, he already knew all that. He was good at getting information and he was so good at lying that he sometimes believed himself.

“What about the others, what do they feel about this band?” he said trying to seem interested. “Luke and Chris, they aren’t really the best at this job like I am, they just act like they are.” Steve was so good at being an narcissistic. “You don’t really like them, do you?” Bucky finally let go and smiled. “You can say that, I sometimes think I should kill them while we’re all pissed.” Steve was joking but Bucky saw that as an opportunity.

“I can help with that.” Bucky sounded sarcastic but he was actually serious but Steve didn’t have to know that, yet. “You seem like you’d like a joint.” Steve said, he still thought he was in control. Steve opened the drawer of his desk, took two joints and gave one to the younger one. “Light it up baby.” Steve said, he took out a lighter from the pocket of his blazer and gave it to Bucky before he lighted the joint.

They didn’t even speak a word while smoking, the office was already done with working hours so they could actually leave the building and ‘get ready’ for the night.  
Steve said “I’m taking him.” to his assistant and left the building with the intern. They first went to Steve’s penthouse, Bucky watched Steve get ready and Steve intentionally took his clothes off in front of the younger.

Steve was trying really hard for it to be more sexual than it already was. “Open the closet, there’s a safe where I keep my drugs. The passcode is 1945.” Steve said before he took his boxer off. Bucky opened the safe and took out the drugs, he believed it was cocaine and it was in an amount that would cost more than he could afford. “Are we gonna take it as a whole?” Bucky acted like he was clueless but he exactly knew what they were going to do.

“We’ll put it in the lip scrub container my ex wife left in here.” Bucky didn’t expect that, he was confused, really confused.As he said “Wife, really?” he was genuinely acting his real emotions first time in front of Steve. He put some cocaine in the container and looked at his boss. 

He wasn’t dressed, he was totally naked.He put the container on the night stand and slowly took his white shirt off.Steve took a step forward towards Bucky, as he started to unzip his jeans Steve started kissing his neck moving his lips down to his collarbones. Bucky took his jeans off and let Steve take his underwear. Steve pushed Bucky on the queen sized bed, the shorter one disappeared in the sheets. He jumped on Bucky, he started pushing him from his shoulders. Bucky tried to act against Steve’s pushes and pulled himself up to kiss Bucky’s perfectly shaped lips. Bucky started biting the boss’ lower lip as Steve put his tongue inside the other’s mouth.

“Choke me.” Bucky said, Steve put his right hand on Bucky’s neck. Steve started movings his lips down to Bucky’s body, let his neck go and his hand was moving down as his lips do so. He grabbed Bucky’s balls and started moving them around in his hand, he stopped kissing the brunette’s body and looked directly at his eyes. He moved himself down so he could easily put his dick in his mouth. He put his hand which had his balls earlier on his ribs and put it in his mouth.

He took it so deep that Bucky was really impressed, he hated talking in these kind of acts but he had to say that he loved that he has no gag reflex. “Nice job, boss.” Steve started moving his tongue in his mouth and licking Bucky’s dick with slow movements. He still had his eyes on him. He moved his head up and down while still licking every inch of his cock. Bucky closed his eyes, he knew Steve would be good at sex but he never thought he would be this good in sucking dick. He started moaning, so loud that the whole building could hear him. His dick was already very much hard and he was really close to cum.

Steve was already making noises of pleasure, it wasn’t his first time having sexual activity with someone from his office but he never enjoyed one this much. It was the first time Steve actually enjoyed sucking than being sucked. He pulled his hand from Bucky’s ribs to place it on his hips, he already had his other hand placed there. Bucky screamed with pleasure and Steve’s mouth got filled with the sticky liquid, he pulled his head back and spit what’s in his mouth on Bucky’s body.

He did something that people would find disgusting and he started rubbing the liquid on Bucky’s body. Bucky’s breaths were shorter and faster. Steve climbed up to kiss Bucky, he looked at the face of younger looking at him with pleasure. He bit his lower lip before pulling himself back and say “I have a really big shower.” Bucku thought they were done but no his boss didn’t know how to quit. He knew that he could work with someone who doesn’t know when he should quit.

“I think we should get going, we can shower later tonight.” Steve already loved the way Bucky was thinking. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Buckh dressed up while Steve was doing what he was doing. After Steve was done with dressing up and all that shit, he put the container with cocaine in to his jeans’ pocket. Left the house and called a cab.

On their way to the club, they didn’t talk at all. It wasn’t the awkward after blowjob silence, they just were both thinking about getting high and pissed to go through that ridiculous band and Steve’s annoying colleagues. The security didn’t even ask for anything and they got inside very quick. Steve glazed through the room to find the band supposed to sit with the people from the label. He saw the lead singer getting up to have drinks. Steve faked a smile and approached to the booth where they were sitting.

He took the container from his pocket and put in on the table. Everyone cheered. Louis immediately started talking about how easy was for him to find good bands and he was acting like they were actually good. He couldn’t help but think about killing him at some point.bHe realised he said that out loud when Bucky looked at him and repeated what he said earlier at the office, “I can help with that.” 

Steve and Bucky went to the bathroom to make a plan, Steve first thought he was joking because they were already high from snorting some before leaving the penthouse. Steve never liked the idea of killing someone even if it was someone he really hates and always got underestimated by but in his mind it seemed fine, killing Louis would literally end the competition between them.

Bucky kept talking about what they were going to do as Steve faked washing his hands so nobody can hear the plan. “Just let everybody get higher than Empire State and push the guy to use more cocaine than others, we can just make it seem like it was a simple overdose and if it doesn’t work.” Bucky said, he knew what he was doing. He thought about killing people every single day, he dreamed of killing people before going to sleep and he believed it would make him superior to other people around him.

He always waited for someone like Steve to assist him with these kind of crimes. Steve had so much in common with Bucky, they both needed to feel like they’re at the top of the world. And they were such a good match for that, they felt like they could rule the world together, not realising one of them had to do it before the other one.

It exactly went like Bucky wanted, Louis never said no to any kind of drugs since he first got in the industry and he also loved the feeling. With the help of the new guy Bucky, he got so high that he couldn’t even remember his own name so Steve and him took Louis to his own penthouse. They opened the door with Louis’ keys they found in the inside pocket of Louis’ jacket. They carried him in, put him on the couch as he was sleeping like he was dead, Bucky hoped he was dead so he didn’t have to try hard. 

Bucky found a bottle of scotch in the cupboard next to the tv, took out the glasses next to the bottle and poured himself a drink as Steve watched him. Steve walked to Bucky and took the glass of scotch he held in his hand, the brunette gave him a look that usually scared people but Steve was no ordinary person and he was very very high to get the context. Bucky poured himself another glass as he watched his boss drink his previous one. 

“Are we really doing this?” Steve asked in his normal pitched voice, Bucky pointed at the asleep man to tell him to keep himself a little more quiet. “How do we do that exactly?” Steve whispered while keeping his eyes on Louis. “Ah well,” Bucky said putting on a smirk similar to Steve’s usual one, “We will just throw him out of the window.” Bucky’s smirk turned into a proud smile as he said the last word. “Just like that?” Steve’s eyes grew big and he looked around the penthouse that looked very similar to his. 

“Don’t you want to do this?” Bucky squinted to give a more dramatic effect, “You wouldn’t have to deal with him talk about the shitty bands he made deals with.” he tilted his head a little back and kept his smile. “You’re right!” Steve said enthusiastically trusting his very cocaine induced mind, hoping he won’t regret it later. “Let’s get him up then.” Bucky said before licking his lips, Steve’s body felt recharged with the effect of that sexy blue eyed brunette trying to seduce him. “You know I want fuck you right now.” Steve said, smiling. “We can do that later.” Bucky said putting his hair back to stop them getting in his eyes.

They both walked to the couch, pulled the asleep man up from his arms and carried him to the balcony. It was easy, they were just going to let him hit the ground very fast, falling down from the top floor of the building. His death was undoubted. They basically made him sit on the edge and let go of his arms, making him fall down to end up dead on the ground. The cement would be covered in blood and the police would came, Bucky already thought this shit up. They both got inside, “We should write a suicide note to make it believable.” Steve said, pleasuring Bucky with his brilliant idea.

“I am very good at copying hand writings and signatures.” Steve continued talking while Bucky grabbed the pen and paper sitting on the kitchen table. “Look it’s a sign, the approval of out action.” Bucky smiled making his greed visible. Steve took the pen, wrote down a few words and signed it. It was very easy, Steve didn’t know what would come but it felt good. Steve felt the power circling in his body, making him a slave. Steve felt comfortable with controlling everything, it just felt right. 

They got down to the basement, took the back door to get out of the building. Steve decided to take a separate cab to get home, his last dose of coke was kicking in and he just wanted to get home safe. He was afraid of ending up dead especially after seeing how easily someone could be defeated. They both got home safe, got in their beds to prepare their bodies to wake up early in the morning.


	2. how to get away with murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s feeling guilty and Bucky has other plans for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m very aware that this chapter sucks so bad. i’ve been having a kind of writers block for some time and i just felt like if i could start writing, i would keep writing. it didn’t really work but i just had to finish this fic so here we are with a really bad finale
> 
> hope you enjoy it (tho it sucks),  
love u <3

It was 6 am, the sun was rising above the city but it didn’t matter for Steve. He woke up everyday at 5 am, had his coffee and got in his sportswear before he went jogging around the city. That morning was no different but the adrenaline from last night’s events was still in his body. He couldn’t stop the voices of guilt in his head, all he could think about was Bucky and what they’ve done. As he was listening to bands that are acceptable in his opinion, he said to himself that he should go to police. Yes, Bucky wasn’t alone when they did it and Steve would just go to prison with Bucky. As he got to his penthouse and threw himself under the ice cold water. His shower took a little longer than usual, he was still thinking of all that. Then he reminded himself who he was, he had the best job with all of the money he needed and an excellent idea captured his mind. Yes, his instant connection with Bucky was very dangerous and he suddenly was more vulnerable because of him but he had an idea which sounded good at that moment. 

He left the penthouse in a rush and when he got to work he didn’t greet anyone in the building and went straight to his room. He sometimes wish he got some kind of curtains for the glass surrounding his workplace. He sat on his chair, lit a cigarette and tried to calm his mind. He didn’t wanna think about his plan and he knew he sounded more dangerous when he says exactly what’s on his mind. He called his assistant to ask about Bucky, his assistant noticed that he sound kind of nervous and she didn’t know what to say. Steve asked her to get Bucky to his office, he usually was the most laidback person ever but it changed so quickly since Bucky. That boy stormed into Steve’s life and fucked it up in less than a day. Steve thought he had everyone and everything in between his hands but Bucky just killed that fantasy of his. 

Bucky appeared behind the door, he got in without nothing or saying a word. His face was shining and the smile on his face was almost comforting. Steve didn’t really understand how he looks so unbothered after last night’s events. He even questioned if it was all because of the drugs. Bucky sat on the leather couch while Steve was trying to get some work done, he was still trying to figure out if any of that was real. He normally checked his email first in the morning but as he was distracted he hadn’t. He opened some email from the management and just the first word caused his heart to stop for a moment. It was real, he was damn sure it was real. All he had to do was being convincing and control Bucky like he did to him. 

Steve got up and sat on his table, facing the couch Bucky’s on. Bucky’s smile hasn’t faded and it was slowly starting to creep Steve out. “You’re ashamed of it all.” his eyes brightened and Steve was just there standing, not being able to say anything. “You want to go the police.” his voice was soft and just sounded dull. You couldn’t figure out what he was thinking or feeling. “I’m not gonna tell anyone and neither will you.” his voice turned into something flirty and Steve was falling into his trap again. It was way easier for Bucky than he actually thought it would be, Steve wasn’t the person he acted like he was. Steve approached to Bucky slowly just like he was hypnotised. “Maybe you’ll shut your mouth if i suck you off?” Steve would definitely love a blowjob in that moment and the whole murder thing escaped his mind, he felt like Bucky was really interested in pleasuring him which wasn’t the case at all.

Steve was so vulnerable that he didn’t even notice it, Bucky wrecked the image Steve had for himself last night and now he was just ready to agree with anything Bucky asked even though it was the last thing he wanted. Steve’s feeling of guilt left his body when he saw the smile on Bucky’s face, he didn’t regret anything and he was very proud of it but Steve didn’t really see the proud part. He thought he can forget about it and move on just as Bucky does. They got to the bathroom of that floor, nobody was inside at that time of the morning. The threw themselves into a stall and Steve just took his pants off. Bucky put it in his mouth while his hands were free, Steve found it weird. Then his body filled with anxiety, Steve wasn’t sure of his decisions and it made him feel like shit. 

Bucky could feel Steve’s anxiety so he put his one hand on his stomach. Bucky was getting bored and when he finally felt like Steve was going to cum, he just took his knife out if his belt, took his dick out of his mouth and without letting Steve close his eyes he cut his throat. Steve was bleeding like crazy, Bucky avoided getting blood on himself and left the stall and cleaned his mouth, hands and knife with fast motions and left the bathroom without panic. He was still as relaxed and seemed as happy as he was before. He was sure nobody saw them going to the bathroom and cameras weren’t working because he planned this just when the separated to go their own homes. Bucky knew Steve was going to feel guilt and regret with his whole body and Bucky just needed to find a way to avoid getting caught. He was fearless and he believed nobody could defeat him. He wasn’t wrong though, he always got away. He wasn’t going to avoid the police wanting to interrogate him about both murders and his calm attitude was just going to work like always. 

Bucky just went back to Steve’s assistant and asked he if she wanted coffee and when she asked about Steve all he said was “He was in his room last time I saw him.”. Bucky was convincing enough and all of this was easier than any of his past work. His old partner asked him what was his motivation for all of these and Bucky was still proud of his answer, “Pleasure”.


End file.
